Damn Right
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: One Shot set in the back nine, Puck claims his Rachel from Jesse


**A/N I wrote this because Gleek4Lyf kind of asked me to, hope it's ok, it's kind of short but oh well :D**

Damn Right

Rachel sat quietly in the choir room, her head pounding she rubbed at her temples, on the other side of the room, lightly strumming his guitar Noah Puckerman watched her, seeing her rub her temples he stopped strumming.

"What's up?" he asked trying to sound like he didn't care and was only asking because he was bored, and not because he actually cared.

"Nothing Puck, I'm sorry if my presence is distracting to your practise I can leave if you want"

"Nah its fine Berry" Puck insisted trying not to wince when he heard her call him Puck and not Noah, even when he had been dating Quinn Rachel was still the only person to call him Noah. It made him feel good that Rachel called him Noah, the only other people to do that were his mom and sister and they didn't really count as far as he was concerned.

"Is it the curly haired, Schue look-a-like douche?" he asked bluntly, not the hugest fan of Jesse St James clearly, the only good thing as far as Puck was concerned was that Jesse was keeping Finn from dating Rachel.

"Schue look-a-like?" asked Berry with a laugh, surprising Puck who had been expecting a glare and bitch fest.

"Well Brit was right, he does look like his son" Puck explained smiling that he had made Rachel laugh, something he hadn't heard in a while, he got up and moved to sit next to her "he's playing you" he told her bluntly as he sat down.

"I know" Rachel replied wearily sitting back, slouching in her chair, Puck swivelled to look at her in shock, he had never thought she would have accepted what he said, again he had been waiting for a bitch fest "I'm not entirely stupid and naive Puck" Rachel snapped rubbing her temples.

Puck winced again, but grabbed Rachel's hand and forced her to stand up before sitting down in front of him on the floor "never said you were crazy" he said softly, his hands moving to her shoulders, beginning to gently massage her shoulders.

"Puck what are...?" Rachel started to say before cutting off moaning as his fingers unerringly found the knots of tension she had along her shoulder blades and up her neck.

"I'm giving you a massage" he smirked as she moaned, he knew it wasn't exactly baddass of him to give her a massage in school when it wasn't going to get him any sex, but when it came to Rachel Berry he never did care about his baddass reputation "so you know?" he questioned.

"Of course" Rachel told them her head lolling forward "Jesse is essentially the male version of me correct?"

Puck grunted working on one particular difficult knot in her right shoulder.

"Well would I ever quit New Directions for a boy?"

"Fuck no" Puck smirked

"So the fact that he believes that I would believe that he would transfer to McKinley for me is an insult to my intelligence" Rachel snapped

"So why aint you kicking him to the curb?" Puck asked "Cos if it's because you think you won't get another chance, like you told the original gleeks, that's bullshit"

"Is it?" asked Rachel turning to look him dead in the eye

"Yeah Berry it is, if I aint made it bloody obvious but I don't give just anyone a massage in the choir room in the middle of the day when I'm not going to get sex out of it"

"Is that your way of saying you actually want a relationship with me?" Rachel asked

"You speak Puck well" Puck smirked "but yeah I guess it is, but the douche"

"I'm playing him as he plays me" Rachel explained "but it's getting harder" she complained

"Harder?"

"Just hard to keep a fake relationship going, when we are both trying to convince the other that we think it is real"

Puck let go of Rachel's shoulders and clenched his hands, hating that anyone could treat Rachel like this, leaning down he muttered into her ear "let me deal with this" he ordered her "there is no need to play him really, get rid of him out of your life and he'll leave, but let me deal with him, cos if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with treating you this way he's got another thing coming"

Rachel turned to look at Puck worriedly, not sure if letting him deal with Jesse was a good idea considering what Puck was like, Puck simply smirked at her and dropped a kiss onto her lips, not able to resist as her face looked up at him before he exited the room.

Rachel went through school on pinpricks for the rest of the day waiting for Puck to do as he promised, walking around the corner she found Puck pining Jesse against the lockers, punching him almost casually, with Matt and Mike looking on as Jesse desperately tried to release himself from Puck's grasp.

Matt and Mike swapped places with Puck after a while, using the opportunity to land a few punches on the former vocal adrenaline lead, hurrying to them Rachel approached the four, Jess grinned as he saw her "Rachel will you please get these ruffians to stop hitting me?" he asked.

Instead Rachel hurried to Puck's side, taking her fist in her hand her thumb rubbing over the raw skin, Puck grinned and threw a smirk at Jesse who was being held by Matt and Mike, "does it hurt?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Nah course not" Puck grinned, even though his fists were smarting a little

"Rachel!" protested Jesse as he was finally let go

"Yes?" Rachel asked distractedly as Puck kept her gaze locked in his, taking his other hand Puck ran his fingers along her jaw line, loving the way she couldn't look away from his eyes Matt and Mike grinned at each other and walked to the end of the corridor keeping an eye on the three teenagers.

"You're not needed now" Puck told Jesse, keeping his eyes on Rachel

"I think Rachel decides that" Jesse snapped "Rachel?"

"You can leave now" Rachel told him bluntly still unable to look away from Puck "you can go back to Vocal Adrenaline telling them you failed in your mission, and tell Shelby to stop trying to contact my family" she ordered.

Jesse scoffed and walked away the sound of the glee club laughing at him ringing his ears.

"Rachel" Puck breathed out

"Noah"

"Damn right, I'm your Noah"


End file.
